


Everybody Loves Jam

by NeoVenus22



Series: Drabbles [28]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-12
Updated: 2010-03-12
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoVenus22/pseuds/NeoVenus22





	Everybody Loves Jam

"What is this, again?" Vala asked, eying her toast.

"I believe it is called jelly," said Teal'c.

Cameron shook his head. "It's jam. It's strawberry, strawberry jam. You never hear 'strawberry jelly'. Jelly is for, like, blueberries."

"How come one is jam and one is jelly?" Vala asked, biting into her toast. Her eyes widened. "Oh! That is good!"

"I don't know," Cameron admitted. "I think it has something to do with consistency... or maybe fruit size?" He glanced to his teammates; Teal'c merely shrugged in response. "Carter?"

Sam made a baffled face. "Don't ask me. I'm still trying to figure out what 'marmalade' is."


End file.
